


Дьявол приходит извне

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: С благодарностью за помощь Tender и Etel BogenПредупреждения: AU, UST, кровавые подробности, технофилия, смерть персонажаБеты: Erica vagans, arcane





	

**Author's Note:**

> С благодарностью за помощь Tender и Etel Bogen
> 
> Предупреждения: AU, UST, кровавые подробности, технофилия, смерть персонажа
> 
> Беты: Erica vagans, arcane

ДЬЯВОЛ ПРИХОДИТ ИЗВНЕ, извне он внедряется  
в наших невинных юношей, а ответственность  
за это несет мир взрослых — войны, бомбы и всякий прочий kal  
_© Э. Берджесс, «Заводной апельсин»_

 

Пролог

От удара по голове он выключился и пришел в себя на полу. Шея была болезненно выгнута; перед глазами стояла чернота, все тошнотворно кружилось, но все же он видел залитое кровью лицо Когами; звук не поспевал за картинкой, накладывался рывками, словно битый трек — громкое женское дыхание со всхлипами где-то над головой, голос Когами, электронно пережевывающий слова — до неузнаваемости.

«Убей» — вот во что складывались его губы в полной тишине. В минус-беззвучии. Убей его.

Цунемори Акане над ним застонала от гнева и боли.

«Все не так», — подумал Макисима перед тем как снова провалиться в забытье.

*  
Он догадывался, что боги по самой своей природе окажутся нелепы, что человеческое сознание не будет способно их принять и вместить, но Сивилла все равно шокировала его. Словно обнаружил огромное уродливое насекомое в собственной постели.

Словно насекомые вокруг — все.

Он смотрел, как падает забрызганный кровью смартфон — из чужой, уже мертвой руки. Как другая рука, кибернетическая, поднимает его.  
Тома говорил. Его голос шевелился и обвивал, как тугой резиновый шланг. В шланге не было никакого смысла. Я контужен, с удивлением подумал Макисима. Будто удар Цунемори меня достал. Будто меня — не Гусона Чхве — достал доминатор.

Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд. Тома Кодзабуро предлагал ему войти в состав Сивиллы. Стать частью конгломерата розовых мыслящих слизняков.  
Искушение было таким сильным, что Макисима внутренне содрогнулся. Слиться с кем-то, полностью.

«Все не так».

*  
Когами шел через поле. Он был одновременно охотником и гончей; он чуял кровь, которой был отмечен путь его жертвы. Овес шелестел вокруг.

Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать.

Отпечаток ладони на сухой земле. Гнущиеся под ветром колосья. Алый закат.

Макисима был там, впереди. Ждал на коленях, расставив в стороны худые руки. Словно готовился полететь.

«Я стою на самом краю скалы, над пропастью...»

Не было на свете ничего слаще, чем наставить револьвер на этот затылок. Что такое — истинная справедливость? Сколько мучений нужно бросить на чашу весов, чтобы Макисима за все заплатил?

Выстрела будет достаточно, подумал он, сам не понимая, что в этот момент уподобляется богу. Богине.

В стене из темных деревьев вдруг отразился знакомый голубой свет. Когами успел увидеть, как Макисима оборачивается, как расширяются его глаза, складываются в какое-то слово губы.

«Все не так».

Стало темно.

 

Часть I. Ноль

1\. Хиросима

Он был один в этом огромном гулком доме. В слабом луче, падающем сквозь прореху в затянутой бумагой стене, кружилась пыль. Пахло сандалом, старыми книгами, едва заметно — криптомерией.

Где-то далеко раздался шорох — это служанка, Накано-сан, меняла ветви в токономе. Картина второй половины двадцатого века, висевшая в ней, изображала город и изящный храм на переднем плане; над городом поднимался к безоблачно-синему небу исполинский ядерный гриб.

В самом сердце Хиросимы, в старом поместье, стилизованном под девятнадцатый век, с первого своего воспоминания запертый в особом районе семилетний Сёго закрыл глаза и подставил лицо солнечному лучу. Ладонь привычно заложила старый тяжелый том на середине. Иногда ему казалось — он даже не рождался, как человек. Просто однажды соткался в полутемных комнатах — из пахучей книжной пыли, чужих шагов и лунного блика.

Где-то далеко, в другой части дома, куда не вело ни одного пути, за огромным письменным столом сидел человек; лица его Сёго не помнил — только голос, с высоты дающий наставления учителям. Человека звали «отец».

Вопросы нельзя было задавать. Взгляды насквозь сделались привычными. Никто не разговаривал с ним — вне учебы. Никто не играл с ним. Он был здесь — но как-то наполовину, словно бы не совсем. Один, в окружении книг. В эпицентре спокойствия.

 

Свой первый запрет он нарушил в восемь. Ночной город, впервые представший его глазам, был похож и одновременно не похож на когда-то прочитанное. Сёго шел, и влажная от росы трава трогала его голые щиколотки. Парк казался нескончаемым, пока дорогу не преградила река; на той стороне он увидел исполинскую арку. Выжженные тени людей на мосту поворачивали головы ему вслед.

В центре мемориала он остановился. Каменные плиты здесь еще хранили тепло осеннего дня; на плитах были выбиты имена. Бесконечные уходящие вдаль столбцы — каждый, кто погиб в Хиросиме. В тот день — или позже. Намного позже. Возможно, имя его матери тоже было здесь.  
Ему казалось, что он был рожден в белом пламени ядерного взрыва. В излучении, проникшем в кровь его прадедов; в неистовом сиянии, навсегда обесцветившем пряди его волос.

Запах криптомерии и полыни — запах поминовений, плывущий по огромному пустому дому, никогда его не оставлял.

 

2\. Подокарповый остров

За всю свою жизнь Сёго видел отца раз двадцать. Может быть, меньше. Последняя их встреча произошла в день, когда ему исполнилось двенадцать лет.

К этому моменту Сёго окончательно обрел устойчивость в отведенной ему сумеречной части мира: научился смотреть сквозь слуг, ни к кому не прикасаться, никогда ни о чем не просить. Тайная тропа, ведущая из особого района наружу через затянутый терном проем в стене, была его единственной личной вещью.

Во внешнем мире все было не так. Внешний мир сверкал и переливался, затянутый плотной сетью голограмм; мир смотрел во все стороны тысячей сканеров-глаз, они поворачивались Сёго вслед, словно слепые на звук — но и только.

Бродя по городу, никем не узнанный и никому не нужный, он завел себе первых друзей. Тени Хиросимы, сохранившиеся тут и там, были прикрыты стеклом, и так же, как он сам, молчаливы. Потом, много лет спустя, он узнает, что их закроют голограммой — сочтут, что напоминание о катастрофе плохо влияет на тон.

Тени казались ему живыми. Он представлял себе, как переходит от стены к стене, протягивая руку — и они вкладывают ему в ладонь свои черные тонкие пальцы. И следуют за ним — по каменным плитам мемориала, к заливу, прочь.

В день двенадцатилетия отец вызвал его к себе. Это был высохший седой человек с глубоко ввалившимися глазами и цепкими холеными руками. В представлении Сёго он никогда не покидал этого кабинета и даже не вставал с кресла — вросший в него, окруженный бесчисленными рамками с сертификатами на английском языке и множеством медицинских книг. 

От него Сёго узнал, что вскоре отправится в закрытую киотскую гимназию для мальчиков «Сюгакуин».

 

Это, вероятно, был первый раз, когда он выезжал за ворота особого района официально — раньше для этого не было никаких причин, даже общеобязательный медосмотр осуществлял на дому личный семейный врач. От него Сёго узнал, что такое психопаспорт. И что жителям особого района его никогда не замеряют.

Иногда ему было любопытно, какой у него цвет.

В машине он склонился к окну: сквозь тонированное стекло город выглядел совсем иначе. Может быть, дело было в ярком весеннем дне — он смотрел и не узнавал улицы, по которым бродил ночами. Тени, мимо которых они проезжали, глядели ему вслед с печалью.

На вокзале в Киото его встретил служащий гимназии. Почтительно поклонясь, отвел к автомобилю. Киото — малоэтажный, весь розовый от цветущей сакуры, с выглядывающими тут и там крышами пагод, поразил Сёго. Проехав вдоль реки, они пересекли красивый старинный мост и оказались в предместьях. Гимназия «Сюгакуин», огромный комплекс стилизованных под старину зданий, пряталась в густом подокарповом лесу. Задрав голову, Сёго смотрел, как проплывают над машиной тяжелые ветви.

Его поселили в отдельной комнате. Невозмутимый прислужник разложил вещи и расставил книги, принес расписание. Торжественная линейка с поднятием флага. Математика, биология, обществознание. Перерыв на обед. Физическая культура. Язык. Каллиграфия. Кружки на выбор: кэндо, театр, стрельба из лука, верховая езда... Сёго криво ухмыльнулся: не хватало, пожалуй, только академической гребли. Или охоты на лис?

Ему было не по себе.

 

Класс встретил его прохладно. Сёго видел, как они шепчутся, разглядывая его белые волосы и худое тело. Впрочем, он был даже скорее рад этому — обилие людей и новой информации давило на него почти нестерпимо. Хотелось скорее уйти, спрятаться где-нибудь с книгой. Едва дождавшись окончания занятий, он поспешно поднялся к себе.

Спустя минут десять чтения Сёго понял, что бездумно перелистывает страницы, но в голове не остается ни слова. Строки Китса расплывались перед глазами. Захлопнув книгу, он прикрыл глаза и погладил обложку, желая успокоиться. Проследил пальцами золотые завитки на переплете.

В дверь постучали.

На пороге обнаружился старшеклассник. Высокий, в очках, с каштановыми вьющимися волосами и мягкой улыбкой, он выглядел странно нездешним.

— Добрый вечер, — очень вежливо сказал он. — Мое имя — Ваку Ёситоси. Я буду вашим куратором. Можно войти?

Сёго запоздало поклонился и отступил.

 

3\. Чужак

Первые триместры его доставали несерьезно, по мелочи. Могли оговорить перед учителем, толкнуть в столовой; его пропавшие однажды книги нашлись разложенными по писсуарам в туалете. Среди тех, в чьих глазах стыло непререкаемое «чужак», особенно выделялся Кудзухара — красивый темноволосый парень, казавшийся старше своих лет. 

Ваку-сэмпай, от которого, конечно, не укрылись его сложные отношения с одноклассниками, в них тем не менее не вмешивался. За это, как и за книги, которые тот приносил ему каждую неделю, Сёго был благодарен. Взаимодействие с Ваку странным образом напоминало о доме: вежливость, продуктивность, отстраненность. Сёго это устраивало.

Всерьез его впервые поймали уже в самом конце года, в душе; зажали вчетвером: двое держали за руки, третий — за шею сзади. Впервые почувствовав себя обездвиженным, Сёго впал в какое-то странное оцепенение. Кудзухара вышел вперед и, неприятно улыбаясь, оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Такой белый. Бесцветный. Волосы — как снег, — с этими словами он намотал на палец мокрую прядь и резко дернул. Проморгавшись от выступивших слез, Сёго посмотрел на него с удивлением. Он все еще не понимал.

— Разве подобает хорошему ученику нашей гимназии так выделяться? — Кудзухара продолжал терзать его волосы. Рывок. Еще рывок. В груди медленно поднимается горячая волна. — Мы поможем тебе стать достойным членом общества.

С этими словами он достал из кармана пузырек чернил. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, Сёго резко повис на удерживающих его руках и изо всех сил ударил Кудзухару ногами.

Два часа спустя Ваку-сэмпай принес ему книги. Из-за драки Сёго совершенно забыл о встрече, да еще и, яростно орудуя полотенцем, не услышал стука. Войдя, Ваку застал его врасплох.

Очень спокойно положив свою ношу на стол, он подошел и протянул руку к его волосам. Замерев, Сёго смотрел, как движется его ладонь — ближе, ближе; наконец теплые пальцы касаются посеревших прядей. Вздрогнув, он отстранился.

— Что случилось? — после долгой паузы, наполненной оглушительным грохотом в висках, спросил Ваку-сэмпай.

— Перевернул на себя чернильницу, — почти беззвучно ответил Сёго. Полотенце на его коленях все было в черных разводах.

Ваку поймал его взгляд — словно птицу в силки. Спустя секунду выражение в его светло-карих глазах неуловимо изменилось, и Сёго вдруг ясно понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то непоправимое.

Ваку еще раз прикоснется к нему. 

Он встал — так резко, что полотенце упало на пол. Отошел к окну.

Помедлив несколько мгновений, Ваку тоже поднялся и вежливо попрощался. Через несколько дней компания Кудзухары получила недельное распределение на уборку конюшен, а чернила смылись с волос Сёго, но ничего было уже не вернуть.

 

Если бы он знал, что Кудзухара слишком прикипел к нему, затаил злобу, и за каникулы она проросла в нем вместе со взрывным подростковым вожделением и агрессией, все, возможно, случилось бы иначе. Или нет, потому что его собственное взросление тоже вступило в силу, и что-то в нем поднялось из самых глубин, словно мутная вода.

Они встретились в парке — Сёго гулял, читая книгу. Кудзухара гулял тоже, как обычно, окруженный свитой. За каникулы он вытянулся и одновременно как-то окреп, стал квадратнее. Интересно, подумал Сёго, изменился ли я?

Тускло светили фонари, где-то высоко перешептывались на ветру сосновые ветви. Парк при гимназии был огромным, и все они зашли слишком далеко.  
Кажется, Кудзухара даже не дал никакой команды — но они уже обступили его, взяли в кольцо. Как я устал, подумал Сёго. Как же вы меня утомили.  
Кудзухара усмехнулся, словно услышал его мысль. Шагнул ближе, так близко, что Сёго передернуло.

— На каникулах я кое-что узнал о тебе, — интимно понизив голос, сказал он ему на ухо. — У моей семьи хорошие связи. Ты не человек, Сёго. Ты искусственный конструкт, специально выведенный мутант. Проект «Постнуклеар дженерейшн». Спроси потом своего... отца. Сколько ему лет, кстати? Девяносто? Как думаешь, он вообще способен был тебя зачать?

Сёго молчал, онемев. Вот почему...

— Вот почему ты такой урод, — перебил его мысль Кудзухара; что-то щелкнуло, и Сёго увидел у него в руках старинную клинковую бритву с перламутровой ручкой. — И я хочу посмотреть... Какого цвета у тебя кровь?

Рванувшись, Сёго почти раскидал удерживающих. На него навалились, завернули руку за спину так, что он едва не заорал. Ткнув лицом в скамейку, вздернули рубашку.

Голая кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Ожидание боли было невыносимым; Кудзухара отчего-то медлил, и Сёго вдруг понял, что тот тоже боится. Что храбриться напоказ — совсем не то же, что реально разрезать бритвой чужую плоть...

Тогда он рассмеялся. Кудзухара зашипел, и тут же ледяным — огненным — когтем чиркнуло по спине лезвие.

Пронзило такой болью, что он закричал; удерживающие его руки разжались, глухо звякнуло, зазвучали удаляющиеся во все стороны поспешные шаги.  
Сёго сидел на дорожке, скорчившись от нестерпимого жжения; под бессмысленно царапающую землю ладонь что-то попало.

Пальцы нащупали гладкую перламутровую рукоятку бритвы — и сжались вокруг нее.

 

У себя в комнате, перевязав рану разорванной рубашкой, он наскоро покидал вещи в сумку, собрал в стопку книги, которые должен был вернуть. Сев у окна, открыл ту, что не успел дочитать в парке. У него еще было время.

К трем часам он с сожалением закрыл небольшой томик. Погладил обложку, проследил пальцами название: «The Catcher in the Rye».  
Потом поднялся и тихо вышел.

Запоров в дверях ученических комнат не было. На полу коридора лежал, серебрился призрачный лунный луч. Ступая по этому лучу, Сёго дошел до комнаты Кудзухары.

Внутри все было устроено так же, как у него — разве что на всех поверхностях громоздились высокие кучи хлама. Кудзухара спал, разметавшись на постели; простыня съехала на пол, открыв широкую грудь. Руки он закинул за голову, так что было видно, что в подмышках у него уже появились волосы. На расслабленном лице цвела улыбка.

Наклонившись над ним, Сёго примерился — и подарил ему вторую улыбку. Она расцвела поперек подставленного горла — шире прежней и гораздо алее. Захрипев, Кудзухара изогнулся и схватился за нее, но Сёго с силой отвел его руки.

— Не надо. Тебе идет.

Черные глаза медленно закатывались, переставая быть удивленными и злыми. Из раны толчками выплескивалась кровь, впитываясь в кровать.  
Сёго придерживал его, пока Кудзухара совсем не перестал шевелиться. Потом поднялся. Его ждали еще пять комнат.

 

На рассвете он в последний раз оглянулся на жилой корпус — и вдруг увидел Ваку, появившегося в дверях. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга.

— «Понимаешь, они играют и не видят, куда бегут...» — со странным выражением сказал Ваку, и от этого у Сёго что-то вздрогнуло внутри. Словно еще раз полоснули бритвой.

Ваку шагнул к нему. Взяв за руку, вложил в ладонь смартфон и пачку электронных карт.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, позвони мне. Хорошо?

Сёго кивнул. И, углубившись в лес, оставил подарок на камне.

 

4\. Заводной апельсин

Потом, уже в Токио, он много раз возвращался к тому, что сказал ему Кудзухара; как только появились возможности, кое-что разузнал. Проект «Постнуклеар дженерэйшн» действительно существовал; им на протяжении столетия занималась корпорация его отца, в последние тридцать лет — совместно с концерном Тоганэ. Отец — или тот, кого он называл отцом — считался в те времена очень смелым и талантливым генетиком.

В две тысячи восемьдесят третьем Сивилла сочла, что «Постнуклеар дженерейшн» необходимо свернуть. Формулировка в документах была расплывчатая: «угроза общественному здоровью». Отца за заслуги перед государством пригласили переехать в особый район Хиросимы, а всю информацию о проекте тщательно подтерли.

«Министерство правды не дремлет», — вот что он подумал тогда, усмехаясь. Было ли ему действительно смешно?

До этого момента должны были еще пройти годы.

 

Он приехал в Токио в самом конце длинного пасмурного дня. Темное небо встретило его жиденьким дождем. Развернув на смартфоне одного из кудзухариных приятелей карту, он определился с направлением — и сунул девайс в урну. К этому моменту он избавился почти от всего, что взял в гимназии. Теперь оставалось лишь выйти из поля зрения камер — и уже никто не сможет его отследить.

С того самого дня, когда Ваку прикоснулся к нему, желая оценить его новый оригинальный цвет волос, он целеустремленно собирал информацию о заброшенных районах Токио. Готовился к побегу — втайне от самого себя.

Не то чтобы он очень хорошо представлял себе, что будет делать там, в полузатопленных трущобах. Его тревожили сканеры — значения своего психопаспорта он до сих пор не знал, в гимназии для наследников особых людей «Сюгакуин» его тоже никому не замеряли.

Но никто не препятствовал ему — ни в поезде, ни потом, в городе. Он шел сквозь него, неузнанный и незаметный, и каждый шаг словно делал его еще прозрачнее.

Ему казалось, еще немного, и он исчезнет совсем.

 

В заколоченном магазине, куда вел слишком узкий для взрослого лаз, он устроил себе убежище. Сырой, пропахший водорослями и плесенью воздух парадоксально напоминал ему о доме. У него оставалось еще достаточно денег, чтобы периодически выбираться на «большую землю», где допоздна работали автоматизированные супермаркеты, полные ярких продуктов из гиперовса. На вкус все они были похожи друг на друга, синтетические и одновременно пресные, словно сдобренная духами вата.

Сканеры по-прежнему окидывали Сёго равнодушным взглядом и отворачивались. Немногочисленные камеры он обходил. Люди, ближе к ночи выползавшие из щелей на улицы Роппонги, не поднимали глаз, занятые своими бутылками и таблетками.

Он слишком хорошо знал, что никому не нужен — и это его подвело.

Его ждали прямо возле убежища — спокойно стояли, прислонившись к стенам. Не сильно старше него, лет шестнадцать-семнадцать. В руках у сидевшего на припаркованном мотоцикле парня вяло крутилась цепь.

При его приближении они поднялись. Сёго остановился — они нет. Неторопливо, похожие на стаю хищников, они забирали его в кольцо; оглянувшись, он увидел, что отступать уже некуда. Тогда он нащупал в кармане бритву, не желая проигрывать сражение, даже его не начав.

Он успел порезать двоих или троих, прежде чем его повалили наземь. Методично обработали тяжелыми ботинками — до темноты в глазах. «Личико оставьте, полюбуемся, пока будем присовывать». Скрутив, поставили на колени; не церемонясь, сдернули брюки. «Белый какой», — с присвистом сказал кто-то. Сёго сжал зубы — так сильно, что в челюсти что-то хрустнуло.

— Стоп, — произнесли вдруг рядом. — Остановились, я сказал.

Под неодобрительное гудение голосов стискивающие его руки разжались. Он покачнулся, вставая, но не упал.

Вмешавшемуся было лет двадцать; длинные темные волосы, собранные в хвост, руки в татуировках. На лице — интерес.

— Ты кто такой, парень? Не знаешь, чей это район?

Все это было так по-романному банально, что Сёго рассмеялся.

 

Его звали Ятаро. В полном согласии с именем, Ятаро в своем роде был поэтичен. У него даже была любимая книга — бумажная, настоящая. «Заводной апельсин». Он носил ее во внутреннем кармане куртки.

Вторая книга, думал Сёго, определенно должна быть «вон той синей».

— Охренеть. Белый.  
— Да ладно! Дай посмотрю...

Портативный сканер психопаспорта принадлежал Йоси, курьеру; в данный момент Йоси трясся на низком диванчике в логове банды, накачанный таблетками для понижения тона по самое не могу. Увы, ему это уже было бестолку.

— Ошеломительно, — выразил мнение Ятаро. — Оттенок — белый. Коэффициент — 12. А вы, друзья, хотели его ебать.

Сёго смотрел на сканер со странным чувством. Не только дом, не только гимназия глядели сквозь него — оказывается, сквозь него глядела сама Сивилла. Как иначе он может быть белым — после всего?

— Вовремя, — подытожил Ятаро, выключая сканер. — В город у нас ездил Йоси, но в последнее время стух. Такой оттенок уже ничем не замаскировать. Будешь курьером вместо него. Как тебя там зовут-то, пацан?

Новая жизнь — новое имя, подумал Сёго. Перед глазами снова закачались ветви подокарпов, зашелестели страницы чужих книг.

— Макисима, — медленно назвался он.

Ятаро рассмеялся, не поняв отсылки, и хлопнул его по плечу.

 

5\. К радости

Политические воззрения Ятаро оказались предсказуемы.

— Сивилла кастрирует наше общество, последовательно лишая его людей, обладающих волей! — основательно набравшись, как правило, провозглашал он. В первый раз Макисима на это повелся, процитировав в ответ:

— «Не само ли правительство теперь будет решать, что есть преступление, а что нет, выкачивая жизнь, силу и волю из каждого, кого оно сочтет потенциальным нарушителем своего спокойствия?»

Ятаро, окинув его неожиданно трезвым взглядом, спросил:

— А ты откуда вообще такой умный, а?

Макисима Сёго и сам хотел бы это знать.

Ему снились тени. Тени стояли на набережной Хиросимы, и за их спинами, над городом, вскипал, бурлил, пожирал самое себя огромный радиоактивный гриб. Сёго знал, что должен увести их, пока не стало поздно, но они смотрели на него и не видели — темные лаковые лица без глаз.

В иные ночи он подолгу не мог заснуть, ворочаясь на хлипком футоне в убежище банды — взрослея, тело предавало его. Он смеживал веки и мучительно двигал рукой, видя перед собой то обнаженный залитый кровью торс Кудзухары, то странное выражение на лице Ваку-сэмпая там, перед дверью жилого корпуса, где они виделись в последний раз.

Освобождение никогда не приходило без боли; некоторая доля насилия действительно присутствовала во всем.

«В современном мире насилие над людьми совершает Сивилла! — горячился Ятаро. — Но они даже не осознают этого, просто подчиняются, тупые овцы, бессмысленные животные, лишенные выбора даже в том, какого цвета носить трусы!»

«Быть может, человек, выбравший зло, в чем-то лучше человека доброго, но доброго не по своему выбору?» — цитировал он, и Макисима думал: какое печальное заблуждение, если они считают себя выбравшими зло по собственной воле. Насколько ничтожна их способность осознавать себя, раз они не понимают, что они здесь лишь потому, что Сивилла вытеснила их сюда?

Для него самого понятия добра и зла были совершенно неочевидными. Пустые абстракции, которые он никак не мог понять и принять. Сивилла не оценивала его. Семья ничему его не научила. Книги не давали однозначных ответов — на каждый случай у него был десяток цитат, обожествляющих зверство или, наоборот, клеймящих добродетель.

Он мог быть таким, каким хотел. Беда была в том, что ему ничего не хотелось.

 

Несколько лет спустя он был уже плоть от плоти Роппонги. Он знал этот гниющий район лучше чем кто-либо, потому что ничего не боялся — ни ветхих развалин, ни людей, ни Бюро. Поднявшись на крышу покосившегося торгового центра, он подолгу смотрел на город, думая о мыслях и желаниях, побуждающих к движению этот бесконечный муравейник. Ему хотелось знать, чего люди способны достичь и что им для этого нужно дать.

Действительно ли ни у кого из воспитанников Сивиллы нет воли? Сёго хотелось знать, не существует ли на свете кого-нибудь, кто не совершает ошибок; кто будет не так прост, как Ятаро и не так опасен, как Ваку. Кто даст ему ощущение какого-то смысла, стимул для того, чтобы просыпаться по утрам.

Осенью две тысячи девяносто седьмого Ятаро убили. Доминатор вскипятил его кровь и заставил тело разорваться на мелкие шипящие куски. Макисима наблюдал за этим с крыши; на мгновение ему захотелось шагнуть вниз, чтобы дополнить картину еще одним штрихом. В ней явно не хватало белого.

Тупое рыло доминатора в руках полицейского подрагивало, вынюхивая новую добычу, но здесь ему больше нечего было ловить.

 

В ту ночь Макисима покинул Роппонги. Четыре долгих года его новой жизни подошли к концу.

Он шел по краю залива; море хлюпало по правую руку от него, силясь подточить остовы уцелевших зданий. Выстроенные после землетрясения новые доки десять лет назад были снова закрыты; между заброшенных пакгаузов гулял ветер.

Похожие друг на друга темные улицы тянулись и тянулись вперед. Подтопленные затхлой водой тупики заставляли то и дело сворачивать, и в конце концов он совсем утратил направление.

Далекий ритмичный лязг, не похожий ни на что из того, что он когда-либо слышал, заставил его замереть. Звук приближался — но было неясно, с какой стороны. Отступив к стене пакгауза, он достал бритву, но то, что выскочило на него из темноты, было создано не для того, чтобы драться — для того, чтобы убивать.

Огромная продолговатая голова с сияющими алым глазами и акульими зубами. Поджарое железное тело, острый скорпионий хвост. Припав на передние лапы, тварь изготовилась к прыжку.

Сёго медленно раскрыл бритву. Он уже почти примерился, куда бить, когда из-за пакгауза показался человек.

Приземистый, одетый в английский твидовый костюм, он держал в руках ружье и двигался странно, с какой-то механической точностью переставляя ноги и насвистывая сквозь зубы знакомый мотив. «Ода к радости». Увидев Макисиму, он заинтересованно хмыкнул.

Тварь, щелкнув пастью, мигнула на Макисиму красными глазами — и вдруг выпрямилась. Села, обвив передние лапы гибким хвостом, склонила набок голову. Сёго подумал, что, если бы у нее был язык, она бы, пожалуй, его вывалила.

— О. Любопытно, — прокомментировал незнакомец, останавливаясь рядом.

Интересно, о чем же мечтают электрособаки, подумал Макисима и улыбнулся.

 

6\. Нервы сердца твоего

Сенгудзи Тоёхиса, обладатель кибернетического тела, электропса и корпорации «Тейто», по-хорошему удивил его. Чистейший «досивилльный» человек, он точно знал, что в этом мире имеет истинную цену. Больше всего он любил охоту — игру с перепуганной добычей, призом в которой была трепещущая в перекрестье прицела жизнь. Смерть, как наивысшая точка игры, будила в нем сладострастие. Впервые увидев это в неподвижных стеклянных глазах, Макисима ощутил в глубине души ответную дрожь.

В огромном старинном особняке, где Сенгудзи отвел ему целую анфиладу комнат, они иногда встречались по вечерам в кабинете, чтобы обсудить новое звездное небо или очередной моральный закон. В благодарность Макисима с легкостью заводил беспечных гостей Роппонги в охотничий лабиринт Сенгудзи. Покинув их, он иногда оставался послушать несущиеся из темноты звуки. То, что до него доносилось, разочаровывало: все люди кричали одинаково.

Ему давно уже было тесно в рамках этой обратной стороны Сивиллы. Трущобы Токио, словно Кудзухара когда-то, его утомили, совсем перестали забавлять.

Сенгудзи, равнодушный к тратам, предоставил ему все, в чем он выразил необходимость — доступ в сеть, в собственную библиотеку, в заархивированные документы проекта «Постнуклеар дженерейшн». Тени по-прежнему снились Макисиме. Они были теперь по всему миру; все вокруг люди были — тени, отбрасываемые на скучную земную поверхность ослепительным космическим лучом. Но с каждой ночью он все яснее видел среди них одну — тень с темным лакированным лицом, без всяких глаз смотревшую прямо ему в душу.

Этот взгляд манил его, словно голос невидимой флейты. Но, просыпаясь, он лишь обнаруживал свое тело в утреннем бесстыдном огне. Возможно, именно тогда ему впервые пришло в голову, что было бы неплохо его разрушить.

 

За годы, прошедшие с момента их знакомства, псы Сенгудзи стали гораздо более совершенными, но все так же беспричинно любили его.

Лежа на огромной шкуре у камина, Макисима наблюдал, как один из них, Лавкрафт, медленно идет к нему через огромный кабинет. Сенгудзи был где-то там, на другом конце, в удобном глубоком кресле, с трубкой и бокалом хорошего коньяка. Макисима знал это, но не видел — после всего принятого ему временно отказало чувство расстояния. Сенгудзи был слишком далеко.

Трещали, сгорая в камине, дрова. Пальцы глубоко утопали в густом мехе. Приятное тепло внутри все ширилось, пока не перехлестнуло за границы тела. Макисима запрокинул голову и увидел свое отражение в зеркальном потолке — полурасстегнутая рубашка, рассыпавшиеся по шкуре белые волосы, все четче проступающий румянец на щеках.

Железные когти процокали по полу совсем рядом. Огромная зубастая морда сунулась в руку, и Лавкрафт улегся рядом, частично загородив камин. Макисима облизнул губы, когда хвост киберпса самым кончиком заскользил по его телу. Там, где он прикасался, расходилась и расцветала алым тонкая светлая ткань.

Бездумно лаская железную морду, Макисима закрыл глаза. Под сводами кабинета трепетала виолончель Баховской сюиты.

— Продолжим нашу дискуссию про кибернетические утопии? — успокаивающий механический тембр голоса Сенгудзи прикасался к телу Макисимы так же, как мех шкуры или закаленная сталь каркаса Лавкрафта. Обезличенный фактор внешней среды.

Треск огня сделался на мгновение таким громким, словно в нем горела целая Александрийская библиотека. Пес, подавшись лбом навстречу руке — совершенная имитация привязанности — внезапно раскрыл рот и легко, даже не обозначив нажим, прикусил запястье Макисимы. Не действие — обещание. Но обещание чего? И чье?

— Оставь, — услышал он голос Сенгудзи.  
— Продолжай, — возразил он.

Осознание того, что его команда не сработала, заняло у Сенгудзи не больше двух тактов работы воображаемой сердечной системы. Когда он снова заговорил, Макисиме показалось, что в гармонии синтетических нот появилась хрипотца, как у испорченного звукового файла.

— Значит, это твой аргумент. Что ж...

Love-craft, подумал Макисима, чувствуя, как острый кончик хвоста скользит по его бедру. Ремесло любви — помимо мастерства внушения страха. Чувствует ли что-нибудь кибернетическое тело Сенгудзи, хотелось бы знать? Нет, не хотелось.

— Почитайте мне, — попросил он. Лавкрафт так и не выпустил изо рта его запястье, и Макисиме пришлось расстегивать на себе рубашку левой рукой. Правая уже была исцарапана об чудовищные зубы до крови.

— С удовольствием. У тебя будут пожелания? Учитывая обстоятельства, я предложил бы то очаровательное место из «Жюстины»...

Макисима поморщился, не открывая глаз.

— О. Понимаю, шутка была второсортной. Тогда Кант.

Страницы шелестели, задевая за плотную ткань рукава домашнего халата. Анданте готовилось смениться престо.

— Если бы мы могли понять, как думает человек...

Макисима, запрокинув голову, слушал музыку. Голос Сенгудзи вплетался в нее — как и прикосновения собачьего хвоста, треск огня, биение крови в венах. Он плыл по виолончельным переливам, с каждой волной поднимаясь все выше. Никто не был ему нужен, но он был нужен Лавкрафту, вышедшему из повиновения, воля хозяина не значила для него теперь ни-че-го, вообще ничего...

— ...мы могли бы вычислить будущее поведение этого человека с точностью эллипса Луны или Солнца, не переставая повторять, что человек свободен.

Элоквенция, подумал он. Бессмысленное нагромождение слов. Канту нравилось видеть в человеке целомудренную машину.

— В машине нет ничего целомудренного, мой друг, — возразил Сенгудзи, и Макисима понял, что говорит все это вслух. Или не говорит — выдыхает.

Его левую руку обвил гибкий кончик хвоста, острие плашмя прижалось к запястью. Макисима резко распахнул глаза — чтобы увидеть свое обнаженное, окровавленное, выкрученное удовольствием отражение.

— Акты насилия — естественная часть моего развития в направлении трагедии и распада, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Только через саморазрушение я смогу прийти к власти над духом.

Сенгудзи добродушно рассмеялся, по-видимому, приняв его фразу за еще один аргумент в свою кибернетическую пользу. Макисима понял, что цитаты тот не узнал.

 

На следующий день он сказал Сенгудзи, что нашел квартиру и переезжает. 

— Полагаю, все наши договоренности остаются в силе? — Сенгудзи внимательно посмотрел на него, и в это мгновение Макисима вдруг впервые почувствовал себя по другую сторону прицела.

— Конечно, — он улыбнулся. — Я как раз недавно нашел в сети одного занятного человека — специалиста по побегам. Думаю, он легко сможет поставлять нам людей, которых никто уже не будет искать.

— Что ж… Удачи, мой мальчик. — Сенгудзи улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Лавкрафт будет по тебе скучать.

 

7\. Радуга над Имджин

Голос Чхве Гусона, специалиста по побегам, совершенно его очаровал.

Поначалу они разговаривали текстом в одном из защищенных анонимных чатов, через которые Чхве принимал заказы. Впрочем, разговором это назвать было трудно — любые реплики, не касающиеся непосредственно дела, Чхве парировал вежливым «Вы это говорите мне, господин, чтобы я яснее понял суть задачи?», и все цитаты и философские замечания Макисимы тонули между ними, словно камни в черной воде. Иногда ему казалось, кореец над ним издевается.

Исполнительный и пунктуальный, работал он, впрочем, очень хорошо. По крайней мере, никто никогда не приходил к Макисиме жаловаться. Значит, либо действительно благополучно покидали страну, либо с концами пропадали в новых охотничьих угодьях Сенгудзи — по просьбе Макисимы Чхве подыскал им прекрасный заброшенный коллектор и разработал безопасную дорогу до особняка.

Иногда, вызвав на экран окно шифрованного чата, Макисима писал:

— Великая наука жить счастливо состоит в том, чтобы жить только в настоящем.  
Или:  
— Разве кончает с собой тот, кто приговорен к смертной казни?

— Если вам нужен более чувствительный генератор философских высказываний, господин Макисима, за скромную плату я готов его для вас написать, — спустя некоторое время откликался Чхве Гусон.

Когда чат вконец наскучил, Макисима заставил Чхве ему позвонить. После выполнения задания — просто набрать номер и оповестить, как прошло. Оплата по двойному тарифу. Да, вы все правильно поняли, Чхве Гусон. Это очень важный клиент. 

В подпольной группе, которую Макисима развлекал рецептами зажигательной смеси и избранными выдержками из Оруэлла, всегда находились те, чей психопаспорт портился достаточно непоправимо, чтобы они пожелали скрыться. И чтобы осиная фабрика имени Сенгудзи Тоехисы готова была их пожрать. Кого же он тогда отправил?

Голос корейца, приглушенный то ли некачественным оборудованием, то ли слишком плотным воротником, вошел в его мозг подобно самой мягкой и медленной «цифре». Глубокий, низкий, слегка насмешливый, он прокатывался по позвоночнику Макисимы и бил, кажется, прямо в центр удовольствия. «Еще», — хотел попросить Макисима, но вместо этого сказал:

— Хорошо. Спасибо за работу, Чхве Гусон.

Теперь им оставалось только встретиться.

Ночь укутала Ураясу так плотно, что город казался мертвым. На фоне далекой башни Нона, нерушимого символа Эпохи всеобщего благоденствия, Макисима впервые увидел Чхве. Худые руки прятались глубоко в карманах темной стеганой куртки. Длинная челка бросала тень на половину лица. Непривычного разреза глаза были полуприкрыты, словно Чхве устал, насмотревшись на яркий свет.

К этому времени Макисима знал о нем уже достаточно: бывший корейский шпион, бежавший от любви своей великой родины вместе с полупарализованной сестрой. Разбирается в технике, но вместо закупки оборудования для себя тратит все на сестренкин коммуфилд. Однажды из любопытства Макисима даже зашел в него; спев грустную песню, Чхве Сусон согнулась в глубоком поклоне и предложила ему секс.

От секса Макисима отказался, но историю о брате, ради воображаемого спасения которого юная Сусон предлагала свое тело каждому пришедшему, с интересом послушал.

Потом, в отсутствие Чхве, он зашел проведать Сусон уже по-настоящему. Запаршивевшая, абсолютно сумасшедшая женщина неясных лет встретила его мычанием, с которым не справлялся даже генератор речи. Возможно, просто потому, что Чхве не заложил в его программу фразу: «Возьмите мое тело, господин, только молю — не трогайте моего брата!»

Все сделалось ему ясно тогда. В хорошо оборудованном подвале маленького домика в Ураясу Чхве хранил самую хрупкую и самую ценную вещь в своей жизни — и сам же страшился ее.

В лунную ночь, когда они впервые увиделись, Макисима сидел на причале и гладил холодный бетон с ощущением, что его жизнь наконец пришла в какую-то важную точку. Глубокий низкий голос Чхве Гусона ласкал его изнутри.

Оба они уже знали, что обречены.

 

В день концерта Сусон ему позвонили. Наблюдая за приростом траффика в канале на одном экране и занятнейшей оргией с электронной куклой — на другом, он ждал, когда купленный у сингапурцев скрипт с романтическим названием «Heartbreaker» подберет пароль к серверу Чхве.

На видеотрансляции протеже Макисимы, большой поклонник Сусон, как раз переходил к заключительной части своего плана, в которой он намеревался перерезать горло кибернетическому двойнику любимицы — ровно в тот момент, когда в это горло будет глубоко засунут его член. К тому времени Макисима надеялся уже попасть на сервер и отключить в программе Сусон перегрузочный предохранитель. Красивая и почти безболезненная смерть от переизбытка трафика в мозг.

Звонок отвлек его от созерцания экранов. Нажав «Принять», Макисима услышал размеренный бархатный голос Сенгудзи:

— Мне жаль огорчать тебя, Макисима-кун, но за твоим специалистом только что выехали. Боюсь, нам понадобится новый поставщик — но сначала неплохо бы укоротить слишком далеко протянувшиеся руки Бюро, как ты находишь?  
Макисима выразил свое несомненно положительное отношение к этой идее. Выслушав имя дилера, сдавшего Чхве, поблагодарил за информацию и вежливо попрощался.  
График на экране вот уже тридцать секунд стоял колом. Сингапурское романтическое дерьмо не успело ничего — Сусон отключилась, и сервер вглухую лежал.

Он сам не знал, зачем звонит наверняка уже мертвому Чхве Гусону. Может быть потому, что тот когда-то сказал ему: «Мы ускользали от преследования и казни, гоняясь за секретами „Сивиллы”. Нас так просто не поймать». Дорога, ведущая в Ураясу, стелилась под колеса бесшумно; саундтреком к однообразному видеоряду служили длинные телефонные гудки.

Сегодняшним вечером Макисима намеревался принести в этот мир довольно много страдания.

И принес.

Кровь никак не желала оттираться с бритвы. Пятнышко на ключе; стертые до мяса руки; архетип. Ему казалось, что гудки записаны у него в мозгу; что ничего другого в своей жизни он больше не услышит. Когда на том конце что-то щелкнуло, и голос Чхве спросил: «Это ты, Гюнтхэ?», он даже не сразу понял, что ему ответили. Но Чхве уже продолжал:

— Извини, ничего сейчас не могу. — Где-то там, далеко, через сотню электронных галактик было слышно, как он дышит. Глубоко, медленно, словно крепко спящий человек. — Наша с тобой малышка пропала, пойду искать.

«Стой. Псы еще не сбились со следа», — хотел сказать ему Макисима, но тишина прострелила голову.

 

Он опаздывал — безысходно, катастрофически, но, возможно, это было и к лучшему. Когда он пришел, Сусон уже была толстым слоем размазана по камням.

Все, что он мог теперь сделать — это выйти на линию выстрела, встать между Чхве и патрульным. Черное рыло доминатора взглянуло ему в глаза; из него лез, лез, лез настойчивый телефонный пунктир.

Макисима Сёго улыбнулся.

 

Та ночь запомнилась ему как одна из самых прекрасных картин в его жизни. В луже крови, посреди ошметков парящего мяса Чхве Гусон стоял на коленях, сжимая в кулаке острый осколок кости. Его лицо с зияющими ранами на месте глаз, все в лаковых потеках, было безмятежным, словно у ребенка или у бога. Он смотрел — хоть ему и нечем было смотреть — прямо на Макисиму, и на его губах цвела рассеянная улыбка.

Перешагнув через труп патрульного — тот уже не хрипел и не царапал асфальт, — Макисима присел перед Гусоном на корточки. Заставив разжать пальцы, вытащил из них кость и отбросил в темноту. Прикоснулся к липкой щеке — кожа была ледяной, словно у мертвеца.

— Вам придется вести меня, господин Макисима, — мягко, все с той же улыбкой сказал Чхве Гусон.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Макисима и потянул его вверх.

 

Часть II. Четыре

1\. Числа

Цунемори он прострелил руку. Шагнув через парализованного Когами, спустил курок еще раз, но услышал только механический лязг — это намертво заело барабан.

Он постоял несколько секунд, глядя, как она корчится, зажимая раздробленное запястье. Он мог бы снова ударить ее в висок; раздавить каблуком хрупкую кость — так, чтобы брызнули в стороны жирные ошметки мозга.

Она была глубоко противна ему, снова вмешавшаяся в естественный ход вещей, вставшая между ним и его смертью. Жалкая тварь, рабочее насекомое Сивиллы. Неужели они никогда не переведутся, сколько их ни дави?

Шагнув ближе, он пинком отправил поврежденный выстрелом доминатор глубоко во тьму.

— Бедные дети Сивиллы. Вы даже не представляете, какая флейта манит вас за собой.  
На искаженном болью лице Акане Цунемори появилась странная гримаса, но ему было уже все равно. Наклонившись над Когами, он с трудом вскинул его обмякшее тело себе на плечи.

Машина была недалеко, а потерю крови и усталость с лихвой компенсировал не нашедший выхода адреналин.

Отчего-то он не мог себе даже представить, что оставит Когами им.

 

«И, неся крест Свой, Он вышел на место, называемое Лобное, по-еврейски Голгофа». Он рассмеялся. Свалив Когами на переднее сиденье машины, без сил опустился на землю. По лицу что-то текло, то ли пот, то ли кровь, капало, впитывалось в сухую траву.

Не глядя протянув руку, он открыл бардачок и зашарил в нем в поисках нужного инъектора. Рука дрожала, все вываливалось на ноги Когами. Для него тоже надо будет найти. Потом.

Вот он. Сковырнув пальцем колпачок, Макисима воткнул иглу себе в плечо. Мгновение спустя перед глазами посветлело; мир вокруг превратился в серый, четкий, очень контрастный негатив. Боль ушла — осталось только ощущение хрупкости, какой-то стеклянности. От каждого движения раздавался тонкий звон в ушах.

Поднявшись, он усадил Когами как следует. Связал ему руки и ноги строительными стяжками, пристегнул к креслу широким медицинским ремнем. Голова безвольно откинулась на подголовник. Макисима скользнул пальцами по его шее, слушая пульс. На случай, если тот начнет приходить в себя, он положил в карман еще один инъектор.

Сев за руль, он включил навигатор и завел мотор. Пару часов — ехать единственным маршрутом; за это время он подумает, куда потом.  
И зачем.

 

Минуты налетали на капот и соскальзывали по крыше. Фары плотным пятном света сминали темноту впереди. В зеленых отблесках навигатора Когами на сиденье рядом казался мертвым.

Все было не так.

Он трижды играл с Когами Синъей в неназываемую игру — в прятки, в догонялки, в кошачью колыбель. Третий раз должен был быть последним — но выстрел Цунемори разорвал туго сплетенные нити. Перерезал его судьбу.

Он чувствовал, как его мысли путаются. Как стиснутые на руле пальцы начинают дрожать. Четвертый раз. Нарушение гармонии. Четыре. Значит ли это, что...

Машина вильнула, и он выровнял ее автоматическим движением. Не отдавая себе отчета, прикоснулся к затылку — тот был чуть влажным. Совершенно обычным.

«На самом деле я тебя убил». Когами на пассажирском сиденье молчал, но Макисима все равно слышал его голос.

«На самом деле тебя убила Сивилла».

Тогда он достал из кармана инъектор и с размаху воткнул ему в бедро.

 

2\. Лик богини

Первым, что Когами увидел, был кусок потолка. Покачиваясь, потолок облетел его по кругу, вызвав резкий приступ тошноты.

Тела не было. Вместо него на кровати лежал манекен из тяжелой плотной резины. Не пошевелить пальцем, не поднять руки. Закрыв глаза, он снова провалился в забытье.

Проснувшись во второй раз, он отметил, что потолок больше не издевается и стоит на месте. Чуть повернув голову, увидел пузатые бока автоматических капельниц. На одно дикое мгновение ему показалось, что он в Бюро — новая инспекторша пальнула в него из доминатора на первом же выезде. Но потом воспоминания на ускоренной перемотке промелькнули в голове — башня Нона, Макисима, бескрайнее поле...

Он вздрогнул и дернулся, пытаясь сесть, но фиксаторы врезались в грудь и живот и не пустили. На запястьях он ощутил цепкую хватку браслетов. Перед глазами потемнело — то ли от чрезмерных усилий, то ли от завопившего во всю глотку инстинкта — бежать, бежать! Где-то далеко, за ватной стеной в его голове, тревожным писком залился монитор.

Потом он услышал сосущий звук открывшейся двери; кто-то подошел к монитору и, нажав на несколько клавиш, заставил его замолчать. Спустя несколько секунд во рту у Когами появился железный привкус, перед глазами медленно прояснилось.

Он прищурился, стараясь различить против света, кто стоит над ним, но увидел только белый ореол вокруг неясной тени. Потом и тот начал расплываться. Когами уснул.

 

В третий раз он открыл глаза как обычно — как много раз просыпался дома. Свет был пригашен. На мониторе он увидел мигающие цифры времени: 02:34. Пульс: 70. Значение психопаспорта: прочерк. Очевидно, монитор не был подключен к сети.

Он усмехнулся; пересохшая губа треснула, и он слизнул с нее соленую каплю. Интересно, сколько у него сейчас? Он ведь в самом деле был готов спустить курок...

Электронный замок на двери пискнул. Одну долгую секунду Когами был уверен, что створка откатится и он увидит Цунемори; но в проем шагнул Макисима. В свободной светлой одежде, руки в карманах. Было невероятно наблюдать его так близко без всякой возможности разбить в кровь это бледное красивое лицо. Браслеты медицинских оков до боли стиснули напрягшиеся запястья.

Встав рядом с кроватью, Макисима нажал что-то на подлокотнике; Когами почувствовал, как спинка поехала вверх. На гибком манипуляторе сверху спустилась поилка, но он только мотнул головой, отвергая жест.

Присев на край кровати, Макисима с бесстрастным выражением рассматривал его. Яркие желтые глаза словно обмеряли, взвешивали, прикидывали его место в окружающем мире. Считывали его ценность. На мгновение вместо бледного отрешенного лица Когами вдруг увидел обезображенное лицо Сасаямы — со снятой кожей, оскаленными зубами, монетами вместо глаз. По позвоночнику прокатился холод.

— Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, Когами Синъя, — на одеяло перед нем лег смартфон с включенным экраном, на экране светилось поставленное на паузу видео. Двумя легкими движениями Макисима расстегнул наручник, освобождая левую руку Когами. Тот испытал нестерпимое желание схватить Макисиму за предплечье и, дернув на себя, хорошенько ударить обо что-нибудь головой. Словно предугадав его движение, Макисима поднялся и отошел к закрытому жалюзи окну.

Видео на смартфоне задвигалось и отвлекло Когами от попытки хоть немного оттянуть грудной фиксатор и освободить правую руку. Голос Кагари, донесшийся из динамиков, заставил замереть.

«Что это такое?»  
«Это истинное лицо системы „Сивилла“! Нам даже не нужно уничтожать ее. Стоит людям это увидеть...»

Когами досмотрел до конца. Он ни за что не поверил бы Макисиме, но голос Кагари… Касей в кибернетическом теле… Смартфон хрустнул в его пальцах, и он поспешно разжал кулак.

— Заблуждение о жизни необходимо для жизни, — прокомментировал Макисима, отворачиваясь от окна и возвращаясь к нему на кровать. Если бы Когами захотел, сейчас он мог бы до него дотянуться. — Какая занятная мистификация, не правда ли? Не бесстрастная машина — безумный Франкенштейн. Человеческая многоножка, выносящая суждения о том, как следует жить. Огромный мыльный пузырь ограниченности и тщеславия. Кстати, один из этих сверхчеловеков — ваш старый знакомец, Тома Кодзабуро. Бюро ведь охотилось за ним, я запомнил правильно?

Когами открыл было рот, но вдруг осекся. Все складывалось в четкую картину, невероятную по своей омерзительности. Вот почему Тома просто исчез. Вот почему Макисиму запрещено было убивать.

Холодно. Так выглядит шок. Надо сосредоточиться.

— Мне предложили стать одним из них, но я отказался, — Макисима откинул голову, и теперь Когами видел его глаза — желтые, безумные, пустые. — Увы, Тома Кодзабуро плохо пережил мой отказ. Скажи мне, Когами Синъя, какой ответ дал бы ты?

В висках глухо стукнуло. Когами рывком подался вперед, на секунду преодолев сопротивление фиксатора. Схватив Макисиму за запястье, дернул на себя, метя ударить головой, но Макисима в последний момент успел упереться локтем в подушку, смог в напряжении замереть так, что Когами уже не был способен дотянуться до него. Тогда Когами изо всех сил сдавил его руку, мечтая об одном — чтобы тонкие кости хрустнули.

— О, — с интересом в голосе сказал Макисима. — Даже после того, что ты видел, ты больше всего на свете хочешь убить меня?  
— Я... уже говорил тебе. Сивилла подождет.

Макисима улыбнулся. В следующее мгновение голова Когами взорвалась адской болью, и он снова ускользнул в темноту.

 

3\. Тошнота

Смартфон с надтреснутым экраном так и остался у него. Когами не нашел причин от него избавиться — в сложившихся обстоятельствах каждая мелочь могла пригодиться.

Очнувшись — в четвертый раз, это было бы смешно, если бы так не злило, — он обнаружил, что на его левой руке по-прежнему нет браслета. Освобождение таким образом стало просто делом времени. Он бы выбрался из оков еще быстрее, если бы его мозг не пытался вытечь через уши. Судя по всему, Макисима ударил его головой.

Отстегнувшись, первым делом он подошел к окну и приподнял планку жалюзи, но за стеклом оказалась глухая железная стенка. Беззвучно выругавшись, он быстро обшарил палату, но ничего, кроме смартфона, спокойно лежащего на одеяле, не нашел.

Дверь открылась легко. Темный коридор с затхлым запахом подземелья показался ему странно знакомым; как будто когда-то давно он здесь уже был. Да, точно. Подпольная больница по пересадке органов — или другая, похожая на нее...

Никто не преследовал его, и никто не заступал ему дорогу.

Выбравшись на поверхность, он прищурился — между обветшалыми расселенными домами ослепительно вставало солнце. Свет, все еще неяркий, отраженный от стекол, нестерпимо резал глаза.

У него было не так-то много вариантов. Сайга, скорее всего, уже был отправлен на реабилитацию. Гиноза — воспоминание кольнуло его холодной иглой. В последний раз он видел Гинозу раненым, истекающим кровью над мертвым Масаокой.

Акане. Он успел уловить, как она стреляет; что было потом, когда она осталась с Макисимой один на один?

Счет Макисимы, и так чрезмерно длинный, все рос; Когами пожалел, что несколько часов назад промедлил и не затолкал гребаный смартфон ему в глотку.

С видеозаписью, сохраненной в этом смартфоне, еще предстояло что-то решить.

 

Уолли совершенно ему не обрадовался, но деваться ему было некуда. Когда-то Когами пожалел засранца и намеренно промазал, стреляя из доминатора в его малолетнюю сестру, любительницу зажигательной смеси и Оруэлла. С тех пор прошло порядочное количество лет, Уолли помутнел и перебрался на окраины Минато, но Когами с хвоста так и не сбросил — не позволила совесть или что там у него было вместо нее. Несколько раз они даже виделись в любимом баре Сасаямы в Синдзюку — для него Уолли доставал старые порнографические игры для приставки.

— Мне нужен полный лог GPS-датчика с этого смартфона, — сказал Когами, выкладывая девайс на заваленный всяким электронным хламом стол. Радиотехникой Уолли занимался всерьез и давно, сейчас это было как нельзя кстати. — И зарядное устройство к нему. И не вздумай себе что-нибудь скопировать.

Уныло поворчав об офигевших полицейских, Уолли погрузился в работу. Когами пока не стал делиться с ним новостью о смене своего статуса. Сбросил с дивана десяток полуразобранных машинок на радиоуправлении, уселся и устало закрыл глаза.

«Истинное лицо Сивиллы». Касей все это время была с ними заодно. Самолет Бюро, в который погрузили Макисиму, отправился куда-то — но не долетел. «Тома Кодзабуро не пережил моего отказа», — сказал Макисима; значит, это его тело дроны прикрыли непроницаемой простыней и увезли с места крушения.

Мозги. Тома. Кибернетическая Касей, как две капли воды похожая на настоящую женщину. Взгляд Гино там, в подвале, когда доминатор в его руке, накрытый ладонью директора, вдруг дрогнул и перешел в режим уничтожения.

Ему стоило догадаться уже тогда.

«Один из этих сверхчеловеков». Живые мозги. Кибернетические тела. Огромная матрица, заполненная желтой жидкостью. Сколько их там? Кто из них — убийцы, монстры?

«Вот незадача», — с ухмылкой сказал Сасаяма, глядя на него блестящими монетами вместо глаз. Мы были псами, охотящимися на чудовищ, а эти чудовища сами и отдавали нам приказы. Черт, а?

— Эй, Уолли, — хрипло позвал он, с трудом выпутываясь из мутной дремоты. — Как ты думаешь, Сивилла — это что?

Из угла Уолли раздался удивленный скрип — тот откинулся на спинку старого кресла и развернулся.

— Ну... Суперкомпьютер. Распределенная система. Нейросеть.  
— Нейросеть... — Когами, сгорбившись, устало потер лицо. — Ну что там?  
— Не могу, — помявшись, признался Уолли. — Зашифровано все. Все данные с датчиков. А я все-таки не программист. Извини.  
— А, — без выражения сказал Когами. — Ладно. В таком случае, скажи мне вот что, Уолли. Где сейчас твоя сестра?

 

Знакомство с подпольем было в своем роде жестом отчаяния — Когами осознал это, стоило ему только оказаться среди них. Помутневшие одержимые, бунтующие подростки, обиженные Сивиллой полуграждане — все они были сбродом, максимум способным на то, чтобы бросить в дрона камень или расколотить сканер.

Они ничем не могли ему помочь. Впрочем, на эту ночь он хотя бы нашел себе пристанище, портативный терминал и бутылку дешевого виски.

Ловушка сжималась все теснее. Обнародование правды о Сивилле грозило повторением «восстания шлемов» — массовая истерия, агрессивные толпы, безвластие. В том положении, в котором он находился сейчас, он ничего не смог бы с этим сделать.

Добравшись до сети, Когами первым делом проверил анонимные борды, но там, как ни странно, пока было тихо. Макисима медлил; возможно, готовился, собирал себе новую армию взамен израсходованной в башне. Вспомнился яркий безжалостный свет от сработавшего в режиме уничтожения доминатора — в этой вспышке, словно в эпицентре ядерного взрыва, распался на атомы Кагари.

Так не должно было быть. Он испытал вдруг нестерпимое желание напиться, чтобы хоть ненадолго вышвырнуть из головы все это дерьмо. Выстрелить из бутылки виски так, чтобы мозги брызнули...

Я ведь почти сделал это, думал он. Почти догнал его. Макисима стоял перед ним на коленях — побежденный, ожидающий завершения своей истории. Ветер трогал его волосы. Шелестел овес...

Когами вдруг затошнило; он отставил стакан, но неудачно — тот покатился по столу, расплескивая виски. Ему привиделось, что Макисима — красное месиво на месте затылка — валится в сухую траву; что сам он снова взводит курок и обнимает дуло губами. Палец на крючке. Выстрел. Завершение истории.

Он резко перегнулся через подлокотник дивана, и его вырвало.

 

4\. Это был политический акт

В полночь в комнате Чхве включились все мониторы. Макисима с трудом сел, прищурил воспаленные глаза. 

«Если вы читаете это сообщение, значит, сигналов с чипа в моем теле не поступало как минимум семь суток. Это не обязательно означает, что я умер — но если это так, простите».

Сообщение расплылось перед глазами. Макисима уже стоял, опершись на спинку рабочего кресла Чхве, и моргал, не понимая, что такое горячее течет у него по лицу.

«Как бы там ни было, мы провели вместе отличные деньки».

 

Много лет назад в больничной палате Макисима сидел на краю постели Чхве, и тот, слепой вот уже семь суток, вдруг взял его за руку. Ладонь двинулась вверх, невесомо, очень нежно ощупывая каждый сантиметр тела — плечо. Ключица. Шея. Лицо Чхве, наполовину скрытое под плотной повязкой, казалось отрешенно-сосредоточенным.

Когда пальцы добрались до губ, Макисима улыбнулся и потрогал их языком; Чхве замер. Едва слышно перевел дыхание.

Его пальцы исследовали острый ряд его зубов. Клыки. Язык. Потом, влажные, скользнули на скулу, проследили линию брови. Вплелись в волосы.  
Макисима закрыл глаза и наклонил голову, чтобы быть ближе к его руке.

 

Позже, экспериментируя с новым зрением, Чхве написал программу, выводящую сигнал с его глаз на мониторы в комнате. Макисима увидел себя, повторенного во множестве отражений; взгляд Чхве скользнул по его волосам, задержался на шее (ожерелье из продолговатых камней вдруг показалось крупным планом), переместился на книгу в руках. «Игра в классики».

«Эта книга в некотором роде — много книг, но прежде всего это две книги».

На экранах произошла какая-то невнятица, мелькнул белый рукав, снова черные камни ожерелья, все покачнулось и наконец замерло, показывая Макисиму. Потом — ракурс ближе, желтые блестящие глаза. Макисима моргнул, отвлекаясь от периферийного зрения; он сидел у Чхве на коленях и смотрел ему прямо в лицо.

— Господин?.. — в глубоком голосе Чхве слышалось небрежно замаскированное непонимание.

Макисима закрыл его глаза ладонью, склонился к губам и поцеловал.

 

В ту ночь они впервые трахались; Чхве уложил его на диван ничком, а когда Макисима попытался перевернуться, довольно чувствительно заломил ему руку за спину.

— Или так, или никак. — Голос у него был абсолютно спокойный, и у Макисимы сорвалось дыхание от желания увидеть его лицо.  
— Ты...

Пальцы пробежались по позвоночнику. Из заднего кармана извлекли бритву. Макисима зашипел, когда Чхве подцепил лезвием пояс его тонких штанов и с силой повел вниз, словно разделывая тушу.

Он рождался из обрывков ткани, словно бабочка из кокона. На нем не было ни царапины, но ему казалось, он истекает кровью. Левая ладонь Чхве, стиснутая на его запястье, удерживала напряженно вывернутую руку. Правая ласкала так невесомо, что через пару минут он закричал.

Тогда Чхве наконец перевернул его на спину.

Потом, после, они долго ползали по полу, собирая камешки с рассыпавшегося ожерелья. Сталкиваясь руками, роняя собранное. Макисима был гол, взлохмачен, перемазан собственной спермой. Чхве так и не снял джинсы, в полосатых глазах без зрачков прятался небрежно замаскированный смех. Он подобрал очередной камень, сжал в кулаке, и Макисима вдруг с ясностью понял, что они — герои какой-то книги; недописанной, перепутанной, с неопределенным порядком чтения. Книги про столетний дождь, про наркотический трип, про возвращение в Итаку.

Ее страницы горели.

 

В здесь и сейчас Макисима медленно приложил ладонь к мигающему тачпаду. Компьютер разблокировался, по экранам поползли бесконечные списки файлов.

Там было все, что Чхве успел собрать за время своей охоты на Сивиллу: логи траффика, массивы геоданных, патентные номера, какие-то архивы пятидесятилетней давности. Макисима без всякого интереса промотал пару экранов — и вдруг замер. Одна из папок была помечена фамилией, которую он почти успел забыть. 

Симидзу. Фамилия его отца.

Несколько часов спустя он откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая выведенные на экран фотографии. Лица представителей семьи Тоганэ, семьи Ваку, семьи Ируя, его собственной семьи. Такие разные — и все же незримо объединенные.

Открыв окно шифрованного чата и выбрав имя Чхве, он написал: «1974–2020 год, проект «Постнуклеар дженерейшн». Картирование генома жителей города, исследование отложенных эффектов взрыва, классификация мутаций. Знаешь ли ты, Чхве, что в японском языке есть отдельное слово для обозначения выживших в Хиросиме и Нагасаки?»

Он помедлил в ожидании ответа, но чат безмолвствовал. Тогда он продолжил. 

«2029-40-е годы, проект «Хуманити-плюс», руководитель: Симидзу Рику. Патент на способ индукции и контроля мутаций в половых клетках. Отчеты по генным модификациям при помощи плазмидного вектора. Материал: Т-003, В-001, И-001. Выживаемость эмбрионов — 4%. Контрольная группа: экземпляры 007, 013, 024, 038. Угадай, что значит „Т-003“».

Размеренно мигал курсор.

«2060-е. Проект «Сивилла». Патенты: микрохирургический робот, биологически совместимые жидкости, нейроинтерфейсы. Концерн Тоганэ поглощает бывших партнеров, а из экземпляров „Хуманити-плюс“ создает то благородное собрание, вид которого так тебя повеселил».

Чхве беззвучно засмеялся у него за спиной, но Макисима не стал оборачиваться.

«2070 год. Проект «АА», под руководством Тоганэ Мисако, она же — экземпляр 013. Патенты: внутриутробные генные модификации; контролируемый мутагенез в эмбриональном периоде. 2083 год. Закрытие проекта «АА». Закрытие проекта «Постнуклеар дженерейшн». Перемещение участников в особые районы. Образец номер 398 госпитализирован в больницу фонда Тоганэ. Образец номер 399 усыновлен. Образец 402 усыновлен. Образец 405 усыновлен».

«Корпорации создали сверхчеловека, и сверхчеловек создал Сивиллу. Занятно», — Чхве все еще был неслышен, неосязаем.

— Сверхчеловека создал ядерный взрыв, — медленно проговорил Симидзу Сёго, образец номер 402, вспоминая ту картину, висевшую в токономе — впервые за множество лет.

«Знаете, господин… — Чхве все еще смеялся, — мне всегда казалось, что вы светитесь».

Сообщения чата вдруг мигнули — и пометились, как прочитанные.

 

5\. Найдешь ли ты мне замену

Приподняв тяжелую голову, Когами отупело смотрел на экран смартфона. По экрану ползли номера патентов и образцов, какие-то названия проектов, незнакомые имена. Увидев обращение «Чхве», он подумал, что Макисима, по-видимому, окончательно спятил. Или забыл разлогинить смартфон. Или хочет, чтобы Когами думал, что он забыл или спятил.

Перевернувшись на спину, он посмотрел в потолок. По потолку змеились трещины; красные отблески неоновой рекламы снаружи сменялись синими, затем белыми. Время на старых электронных часах на стене навсегда замерло на «04:00»; запаянный в эту четверку, Когами ощутил себя плывущим между нажатием на крючок и выстрелом; между убийством и спасением; между надеждой и предопределенностью. Чтобы время снова пошло, его нужно было разбить.

Кто-то должен был закончить с Сивиллой.

Он набрал номер по памяти, не помедлив ни над одной цифрой.

 

Рука у Цунемори была забинтована, под глазами — круги. Когами пожалел бы ее, если бы в нем еще оставалась жалость.

— Тебя ищет третий отдел. Я стерла запись звонка, — крутя перед собой пиалу, сказала она. — Ты убил Макисиму?

— Нет, — он вдруг подумал, что ему было бы сложно объяснить, почему Макисима отпустил его, но Цунемори не стала спрашивать. Просто подняла на него глаза — ясные и совершенно больные.

— Нет?..

— Послушай, — нетерпеливо сказал он, скрывая раздражение и пододвигая к ней смартфон с запущенным видео, — у меня совсем нет времени. Это Сивилла. Я должен найти Макисиму, пока она не нашла его — потому что после этого он сам станет Сивиллой. Макисима, убивший Юки. Станет. Судить. 

Акане смотрела на видео, и выражение ее лица было странным. Ужас? Отвращение? Сомнение?.. У него не было на это времени. Он поднялся.

— Когами... — тихо позвала она, когда он уже был в дверях, задрипанные бары в Роппонги всегда имели по два-три черных выхода.  
Он снова увидел ее глаза; зрачки, как черные дыры.

— Пожалуйста. Еще не поздно вернуться.

В этот момент он понял, что она все знает.

 

Через три квартала, в заброшенном торговом центре его нагнали. Сначала он увидел отраженное в пыльной витрине голубое свечение; потом из-за угла выскочила Аоянаги. Когами не стал ждать, пока доминатор в ее руках трансформируется — спрыгнул на уровень ниже, перекатился и побежал.

Казалось, Роппонги играет с ним, то подбрасывая удобный проулок, то загоняя в тупик, из которого уже не будет возврата. Горели легкие. В голове все сильнее звенело; или это сирены патрульных дронов слились в один вой на неслышимой ноте? Сколько он уже бежит? Полчаса? Час? Он споткнулся; пробежал еще сотню метров и споткнулся снова. Из-под ног что-то покатилось, залаяли в отдалении псы. Когами на бегу оглянулся — и, как подкошенный, рухнул. Луч доминатора, зацепив плечо, разбился о закопченую стену; встретившись с асфальтом, Когами сжался в комок и заорал от боли.

Патрульный из третьего, удивленный промахом, снова медленно поднимал доминатор. «Все? — успел подумать Когами. — Это, что, правда все?..»  
Мелькнула белая тень. Макисима внезапно возник на линии выстрела — и легко пробежался по ней, словно канатоходец. Патрульный — повисло в воздухе его ругательство-выдох — все тянулся за электрошокером; «Стой!» — сам не зная кому, хотел крикнуть Когами, но не успел.

Ослепительно блеснула бритва. Кровь, черным веером выплеснувшаяся из перерезанного горла, забрызгала стену — сделав ее похожей на музейный экспонат.

В следующую секунду Макисима был уже над ним.

— Вставай, Когами Синъя.

Жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье и потянули вверх.

 

6\. К океану смерти

Очередная метка блеснула в луче ультрафиолетового фонарика. Макисима свернул, и запах моря — затхлый соленый дух гниющих водорослей — сразу же сделался сильнее. Шорох шагов отражался от низких сводов, умножался, перекатывался по тоннелю. Где-то далеко капала вода. 

Макисима не оглядывался. Представлял себе, как запущенная на машине Чхве программа взлома корейской оборонной системы шлет сейчас запрос за запросом по проводам прямо у него над головой.

«Вы действительно собираетесь это сделать?»

Как всегда спокойный, Чхве шагал рядом — руки в карманах куртки, холодная рассеянная полуулыбка на губах.

«Разве ты не чувствуешь? Мы подчинены закону жанра. В финале ружье обязано выстрелить».

«Хм. Признаться, это ружье я думал когда-нибудь использовать как точку в разговоре со своей бедной Родиной, но... Теперь я понимаю. На самом деле оно изначально предназначалось вам».

Где-то позади Когами оступился; Макисима слышал его сорвавшееся от боли дыхание.

«А его вы зачем спасли?» — Чхве все еще шел рядом. Улыбался — словно что-то вспоминал.

«Я не настолько постмодернист, чтобы лишать свою пьесу главного героя. Он должен выполнить свое предназначение — разве не так?»

Макисима на мгновение остановился, выискивая на стенах знак; слабый луч фонарика уперся Чхве в лицо, но тот даже не прищурился — смотрел, не отрываясь. Метка проступила прямо сквозь его прозрачную грудь.

За поворотом обнаружилась лестница. Оставалось уже недолго.

«Всю свою жизнь я указывал путь тем, кто хотел его увидеть, но никто не прошел по нему до конца. Сможет ли он? Смогу ли я сам?..»

Бесконечный подъем вдруг закончился; Макисима распахнул люк и оказался в тренажерном зале их дома в Сибауре. За его стеклянными дверями виднелся холодный свет, падающий из комнаты Чхве.

Когда он вошел, на мониторах строчка за строчкой бежали цифры. Чхве, опершись на спинку своего кресла, скептически наблюдал за ними, словно не веря, что программа-взломщик сработает. Макисима не испытывал сомнений на этот счет.

Он шагнул ближе. Его ладони прошли сквозь Чхве навылет.

Где-то далеко, за стеклянными дверями, Когами выбрался в тренажерный зал.

 

На пороге он на мгновение остановился. Облитый мертвенным светом экранов силуэт Макисимы казался совсем тонким, исчезающим.

На звук шагов тот даже не обернулся; не дрогнула лежащая на спинке пустого кресла ладонь. Там, на мониторах, что-то считалось, двигалось, но это было уже неважно. Они оба знали, что на самом деле их шествие через поле продолжается. Что начатое должно быть закончено, и теперь Сивилла уже не сможет им помешать.

Гудели кулеры. Временная петля подходила к концу.

Макисима, скользнув ладонью по спинке кресла, развернулся и прошел мимо; словно в замедленной съемке Когами увидел его летящие волосы и опущенные глаза. Бритва, блеснув, выскользнула из бледной руки и беззвучно упала на пол. 

Здесь, на обратной стороне времени, им больше не было нужды притворяться.

Рукоятка оказалась холодной, словно ее не держал только что живой человек. Когами шел за Макисимой сквозь распахнутые настежь двери; за последней из них в зимнем безмолвии истекала белесым светом луна.

Мониторы за их спинами мигнули. И показали четверку.  
00:04:00.

 

7\. Дивный новый мир

С пристани открывался вид на Токио. Министерство Благосостояния, башня Нона, горделиво возносилась к небу из жизнерадостного многоцветия городских голограмм. Макисима запрокинул голову, и изо рта у него вырвалось облачко пара.

— Когами, — позвал он, глядя на мерцающий в дымке темный свод. Под взглядом на нем постепенно проступали звезды. Одна, маленькая, разгоралась все сильнее — будто приближаясь. «Хвасон» — это значит Марс. Разгневанный корейский бог войны. — Ты читал Олдоса Хаксли?

Когами за его спиной глубоко вздохнул. Вдох — и холодный воздух расправляет легкие. Выдох — к небу поднимается белое облачко.

Его пальцы прикоснулись к шее почти невесомо.

— Дивный новый мир... — шепот на ухо показался знакомым. Макисима откинул голову, укладывая затылок на чужое плечо.

Бритва прижалась жестко и скользнула по горлу, но боли не было. Где-то далеко — совсем рядом — раздался странный хлопок, как при разгерметизации. Вакуумный глоток тишины.

Над Токийским заливом сверкнула, разрастаясь в шар, выжигающая глаза белесая вспышка. В ней на куски, в крошки, в пыль разлеталась горделивая башня Нона. Таяла в ядерном сиянии.

Над нею вставали тени.

Звука все не было. Широко улыбаясь окровавленными губами, Макисима смотрел на свет.


End file.
